Danny's problem
by lupsss
Summary: Danny has just been outed as a halfa! But his identity has not yet been found out. When Danny starts to feel the stress of being found out. That stress turns into anger as someone from his school pretends to be him in order to gain popularity.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a response for the challenge of Rmarginson3… so this is the summary…**

**Summary: Danny has just been outed as a halfa! But his identity has not yet been found out. When Danny starts to feel the stress of being found out. That stress turns into anger as someone from his school pretends to be him in order to gain popularity. Will Danny be able to stop this matter of stolen identity? Will his secret be found out in the process?**

-Now we are in Amity Park were the actual resident hero Danny Phantom has been fighting with a metal ghost, it looked like a robot and he was captured by the ghost-kid; here with more details about a new discover of the ghost-kid Jack and Madeline Fenton-

Tiffany Turner said turning to the ghost hunters…

-Hello citizens of Amity Park we're ghost hunters and professionals with ghosts, and we have something that might interest you…- Maddie said

-my name is Jack Fenton!- Jack shouted

-yeah Jack we know who you are…- Maddie answered - well during the battle the metal ghost hurt the ghost-kid and leave an example of his DNA here…- and she showed some kind of knife – and we analyzed his ecto-goo better known as ghost blood and we discover that his blood has some differences with other ghosts it seems that it was fashioned with human blood-

-in other words the ghost-kid is a halfa, or better known as a half ghost- Jack said

-Yea and now if he's half human we can capture him and discover his real identity- Maddie said

-So Thanks for the details Mr. and Mrs. Fenton …so now with my mate Justin who is gonna explain how does the machines work…-

DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP -THE SOUND OF A TV TURNING OFF- DPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDPDP

Sam Manson run up to her cellphone and dialed the number of Danny…

-Hello Fenton residence Jazz Fenton speaking- said Jazz at the other side of the phone

-Hi Jazz its Sam can I talk to Danny? - Sam asked

-sure Sam wait a sec…- Jazz answered meanwhile she screamed 'phone for you Danny!'

Danny ran up to the phone …

-Hello? - Danny asked through the phone

-Hi Dan- Sam said

-Ok who are you and why are you calling me Dan?-

-Danny it's me Sam!- Sam almost shouted

-ohh…sorry Sam I watch the news and I'm freaking out about what's going to happen-

-yeah I what them though…what are we going to do? if the paparazzi catch us together we're doomed!- Sam said fanatically

-hold on…what's the matter of being together? - Danny asked

-nothing at all …I mean I like hanging out with you ,but if they saw me with Danny Phantom they'll start thinking that I know your real identity and…well they can suspect about you because we're always together- Sam said

-Well that's a good point...- Danny said

-Well now what? - Sam asked

-Easy if they see you with me tell them a lie…-

-Like what Mr. C-

-Well…what about that you're my girlfriend? - Danny said wishing she really was

-uhh…sure- Sam said blushing deep red _**'thank god we're on the phone and he can't see me right now!'**_

-well it's settled now you're Danny Phantom's new girlfriend! - Danny shouted, but what he didn't notice was…

-DANNY PHANTOM HAS A GIRLFRIEND!- Jack shouted

Danny turned to see his parents standing right infront the door, looking at him like two depredators about to jump into his press…

-It's nothing dad …- but he was interrupted by Jack…

Jack took the phone from Danny's hands and shouted

-If I discover who you are I'm going to make you speak about the ghost boy identity!-

Sam hearing this hung up the phone and sent Danny a message saying to meet at the park.

Danny made an excuse of "going out" with some girl to let him go to the park

-Sure son…we understand that you have a girlfriend, and I bet the lucky girl is Sam- Jack said

-Uhh…- Danny tried to think about what to tell them about what they heard

-ha he's without words!I knew it he is in love with Sam!- Jack said

Maddie walked to where Danny was…

-Now remember that she's dating Phantom and you don't want to get hurt so I'll call you every hour to see if you're ok-

-Sure mom…whatever- Danny said walking out of the house

Sam was already in the park waiting for Danny when the ghost-boy appeared

-Hey!-Danny said

-hey there!- Sam answered back

-So now we need to make sure that no one discovers your secret…-

-Easy I only have to fight ghosts without my powers…-

-Well I think that it'll help, also we can use your parent's ghost equipment to beat them-

-sure …um do you want a ride? - Danny asked – It's already getting late-

-No thanks I'll better walk…-

-So… see you later-

-Yep! - Sam started to walk up to her house when Danny picked her on bridal style and then flew up to her house.

Danny landed on her room and then he put Sam on her bed.

-I told ya that I can walk- Sam said

-yeah, but I can't let you go outside in the streets alone…you know the streets can be dangerous at this time of the night…-

-You're jealous Danny- Sam said

-Well how I can't be jealous of some guy who will try to kiss you…-

-C'mon Danny you know that I'm not that pretty-

-well in my opinion you're the…- Danny stopped right there

-I'm what? - Sam asked full of curiosity

-Nothing…-

-C'mon Danny you tell me or I make you-

-Nope…-

-Fine you jerk!-

Danny busted into laughs …

-I love you too! - Danny said before leaving Sam's room

Sam stood there…in the middle of her room...alone…

"_**He really meant that…" **_Sam thought _**"maybe he wanted to annoy me…yes that's it" **_

"No he really meant it"

"_**Who are you and what are you doing in my head!"**_

"I'm your conscience …and your part of the brain that thinks about Danny all the time…"

"_**Well now I'm talking to my self what am I…a crazy person…?"**_

"Who is in love with Danny…"

"_**Yeah who is in love with…hey!"**_

"Aww… I was so close!"

"_**Well now shut up!"**_

"I can't I'm you …or did you forget?"

"_**I need to ask Danny and Tucker if I'm really this annoying…"**_

"Yes you are!"

-SHUT THE HELL UP!- Sam screamed

"Now the neighbors are going to think you are crazy"

"_**Ha! Look who's talking!"**_

With that Sam went to bed and had the weirdest dream ever…

**Now please review it and tell me what ya think!**

**Please R&R! And I'll give you a cookie…or maybe not!**

**Disclaimer:**

**ME: I do not own…**

**Anairam: can you please hurry up?**

**ME: be patient!**

**Anairam: OKAY!**

**ME: Thanks…well how I was saying before I was interrupted! (Turns to Anairam) I do not own Danny Phantom …Butch Hartman does…**

**Anairam: and he will never put Danny Phantom on the air again!**

**ME: fine destroy my dreams!**

**Astrid and Paola: Ana!**

**Rebeca what's happening here!**

**Me nothing…*sniff***

**Rebeca: aw… come here…**

**Enjoy whatever you are doing right now! **

**BYE!B) Hehehehe!**


	2. Danny Fenton and Sam Manson a couple!

**HELLO DEAR READERS!**

**I love ya guys you're awesome I only wanted to tell you that I'm so proud of my friend … I won't say names… but I love ya!**

**Well now in the story…**

**Rebeca: yay!**

**Me: can you please stop that …I think that you broke my ears!**

**Rebeca: sorry…**

**Me: It's ok**

**Me & Rebeca: enjoy the story!**

**With that Sam went to bed and had the weirdest dream ever…**

Sam was walking through Casper High when they were called for an assembly.

Sam walked alone through the main hall up to the auditorium. She took a sat at the end of the auditorium.

Principal Ishama appeared and stood infront of the students.

"Good morning, I want to make a big announcement. Today we have a new student…"

Suddenly a guy with white hair, green eyes, an expandex suit black, white boots, gloves and belt entered to the auditorium.

"And his name is Danny Phantom!"

Sam was in shock…

"_**Danny would never dare to do this!" **_Sam thought.

Sam looked up only to see Danny Phantom kissing Paulina. In that moment her heart was officially broken.

"_**This can't be real! This can't be real!"**_ Sam thought.

"No, no, NOO…" Sam shouted.

Sam woke from her bed only to see her big room and herself in her night suit.

"It was only a dream" Sam said "well…a nightmare"

She looked at the clock. It was 6:30 in the morning.

"*yawn* schools start until 8, so I have one more hour to sleep.

She finally slept one hour and then her clock alarm rang. Sam turned it off and went to the restroom.

She change in a T-shirt black with a green dragon in the middle, the shirt he came a little above the navel.

She comb her hair differently, it was completely loose and came down the middle of her back.

Sam walked downstairs to eat some breakfast.

She went upstairs, brush her teeth and grab her things for school.

Sam was walking by the street when she saw Danny Phantom fighting with some ghost.

Sam walked by the school when they were called for an assembly.

"_**Just like in my dream" **_Sam thought

Sam walked alone through the main hall up to the auditorium. She took a sat at the end of the auditorium.

Principal Ishama appeared and stood infront of the students.

"Good morning, I want to make a big announcement. Today we have a new student…"

"_**O…K this is weird" **_

Suddenly a guy with white hair, green eyes, an expandex suit black, white boots, gloves and belt entered to the auditorium.

"And his name is Danny Phantom!"

Sam was in shock. She turned only to see Danny Fenton almost fainting.

Now she knew what was happening a guy wanted to be popular and he use the excuse of being Danny Phantom to get it.

At the end of the ceremony Danny walked by Sam.

"Sam I'm so confused I don't know what to do" Danny said

"Don't worry, we will find a solution… together" Sam said

"Thanks Sam" Danny said "You always make me feel better"

With that both teens blush a deep, deep red.

Suddenly Sam and Danny turned to see Danny Phantom and Paulina kissing. Sam gasped and Danny slapped himself thinking about how could he like someone like Paulina the year before.

After some classes finally the recess came.

Danny and Sam walked by the cafeteria when the bumped into Das and the rest of the A list.

"Well, well, but if is the Fenton looser and his girlfriend" Dash said

Everyone there laughed.

"Well Dash I like better the sound of Sammy than girlfriend ya know" Danny said

Dash gasped, like the whole school including Sam…

"So you're finally together?" Paulina asked

Danny rolled his eyes.

"Yes, were finally together" Danny said

Sam, like the whole school, gasped.

"FINALLY!" Tucker shouted.

Danny took Sam by the waist and pulled her close to him and then he kiss her on the lips...it was an inocent kiss, but full of passion and very sweet **(like those ones in the movies that all thwe people said 'aww'...anyway...)**

"Aww..." the whole school said.

botrh teens melted into the kiss letting their feelings gide them

**HAPPY FEBRUARY 14!**

**Dear reades I love ya and I apologise about the time...but I'm busy with school,ficts,frinds,moreschool...etc...**

**but here is my second part of the challenge...and than I'll make Paulina broke a nail!yay!**

**P.S. I hate, HATE,H-A-T-E!Paulina!**

**P.S.2. I ALSO HATE VALERIE!**

**AND IT'S FUN WRITTING IN CAPITALS!**

**Sam:you're crazy**

**Me:but I'm a crazy author in Fanfiction and I make you kiss Danny!**

**Sam:wel...I-I...**

**Me: she's without words...awww...**

**Danny:what are you talking about?**

**Me:nothing!**

**Sam: yeah ,nothing...**

**Me:well read and review!**

**R&R!**

**LOVE YA !**

**Lupsss out!**

**peace!**


	3. a big problem

**HELLO WORLD! **

**I'M HERE AGAIN FOR ANOTHER CHAPTER OF DANNY'S PROBLEM…**

**ENJOY THE STORY!**

Sam was so in the kiss that she never heard Tucker shouting "Finally!" or things like that, it seemed like an eternity for her…but the human body need something called oxygen to breath.

Sam had to break the kiss, but Danny started another one longer and more passionate than the other, this time Sam kissed him back.

The bell rang and the lovebirds had to go to class…again!

Sam walked by her locker and then Danny surprised her…

"Hey!"

Sam turned to see his secret crush that had kissed her moments before…and then Sam walked by Lancer's classroom and then Danny walked in hugging her by her waist.

"Hey Sam…or should I say girlfriend?" Danny said

"C'mon Danny I'm not your girlfriend" Sam said

"Well …" Danny took out a beautiful silver ring with a purple gem in it "do you want to be my girlfriend?"

Sam looked at the ring and hugged Danny, and kissed him.

"Of course you Clueless!"

Danny put the ring on Sam's finger, when suddenly the fake Danny Phantom walked by them and pushed Danny up to the floor.

"Push off loser!" Danny Phantom said.

Sam helped Danny to get up.

"He's going to pay for that!" Danny shouted

Sam looked at Danny and saw that his eyes were glowing green.

"Calm down Danny, he's just a big jerk, shallow, big ego…should I continue or then we will take revenge?" Sam said smirking

"I like how you think beautiful" Danny said and kissed her in the lips "later we can humiliate him infront of the whole school"

The school ended **(FINALLY!) **and they went to Sam's place.

Sam and Danny walked hand in hand when a few paparazzi appeared and surrounded them.

"Sam are you cheating on the ghost boy?"

"Did he kiss you?"

"Have you been on a date with him?"

"Who is this?"

Sam ignored them, but Danny's blood was boiling.

As they walked Sam started thinking about how was it even possible that the people knew that she was um…dating Danny Phantom.

They went inside Sam's house were her parents were waiting for them.

"Well miss, I see that you finally decide to show up" Jeremy said

Danny and Sam show a nervous smile.

"And what are you doing with the ghost boy?" her mother asked

Danny and Sam looked at each other…

"Mom…he's Danny Fenton…not the ghost-boy" Sam said

Her parents nodded and then they how them the news, where it was in big letters a tittle that said "SAM MANSON IS DATING INVISO-BILL" and then a photo of them together.

Sam smiled and then excused herself with some idea that she had…

"Mom, he was only saving me from an evil ghost…nothing more" Sam said

Her mom cleared her throat and read the paper…

"Sam Manson was on the ghost boy's arms when they landed on top of a roof and then both have a chat and soon before leaving the ghost boy shouted "I love you too!" to the girl and flew through the sky. After that we interviewed the Fenton's and they said that they heard their son Daniel saying that she was now the official girlfriend of the ghost boy"

Sam smiled and Danny only stood there in shock…

**I'm back! For the ones who didn't like y idea of changing Sam into a halfa…well here I change the story…**

**The ones who liked it…well sorry and keep reading this! Please *made puppy dog face***

**Read and review people!**

**Lupsss out! Long live to Danny Phantom!**


	4. slaps,kisses and lies

Danny was now more nervous than never in his life until…

"Samantha…we don't want to be rude with you, but you need to stay away from the ghost boy" Jeremy said

Sam shook her head and looked at Danny trying to lie about the situation again.

"Dad, Mom I already told you that I'm dating Danny not the ghost boy"

Pamela and Jeremy nodded and sighed.

"At least he's a normal teenager and not that spectrum" Pamela said

Sam looked at Danny who was with a sad expression in his face.

"Don't worry Danny…I love you no matter what or who you are"

Danny looked at her and smiled.

"Thank Sam"

Sam nodded and leaded Danny up to her room.

"What I am going to do Sam?" Danny said "this entire thing about the ghost boy and now you being her girlfriend…"

Sam sighed and looked at him…

"Well we can go to the school tomorrow and then we can prove that he isn't the real ghost boy with some kind of challenge"

Danny's face lightens up and he looked at Sam.

"I have an idea…it's a little risky, but it's worth it"

With that Sam and Danny planned a way to reveal that the guy that was "Danny Phantom" was fake and that the other Danny was the real one…

"For a C student you're very smart Fenton" Sam said "this could actually work"

Danny chuckled "Well…I have my moments miss Manson"

Sam laughed and then they went downstairs to found Sam's Grandmother Ida Manson on the couch watching TV.

"Hi Daniel, Sammy" Ida said

Sam growled at the moment that she said "Sammy"

"Grandma!" Sam shouted "I don't want you to call me that infront of Danny!"

Ida chuckled "Don't worry Sammy…I only can call you that remember?"

Sam sighed finally giving up

"Fine…but I still don't like it"

Ida leaved and then winked at Sam, leaving her very confused.

They leaved and went to the school.

Danny and Sam were walking through the halls of Casper High when they heard that someone slapped someone else…

It was Paulina slapping the fake Danny Phantom and showing him the newspaper.

"How could you cheat on me with this goth girl!" Paulina said showing them the newspaper

"I didn't do it …it was someone else…or probably Photoshop!" the fake Danny excused himself

"Yeah…like I can believe you know that I discovered that you're a jerk!" Paulina screamed and all of the school was in silence

"I t wasn't me honey…it was…um…" the fake Danny started trying to convince them all with a lie "my twin evil brother!" he finally said.

Everyone was in shock...

"Danny Phantom has a twin brother!" everyone shouted.** (A/N: I didn't see that coming…and I'm the author!REALLY! I DIDN'T SEE THAT GOOD LIE COMING FROM ME!)**

Danny and Sam were tired of this drama, but they couldn't do anything about it. If they talk they had to reveal Danny's identity and the whole town could discover it and they would have many paparazzi outside the school and asking t him questions that they didn't want to answer. So they just stay there and watched as the fake Danny was being hugged by the shallow witch… sorry Paulina.

"Oh…now I believe you! What do you say of going to the movies this evening?" Paulina said

"Sure! I'll pick you at 8 if there ain't ghosts' attacks. Ok sweetheart?"

Paulina kissed him and they walked hand in hand to the classroom.

Sam was about to run and puke on the bathroom and Danny was with a shocked expression on his face…

"HOW COULD I THOUGH THAT SHE WAS PRETTY?" Danny asked to Sam

Sam hesitated…

"Well it was before you stopped being clueless…but I always told you that she was shallow and a…"

"Sam…"  
>"Ok, I won't say it"<p>

"Thanks"

Danny kissed Sam on the lips and then everyone cheered.

"Ha! I won now pay me!" Tucker said as everyone was paying him.

Danny and Sam were very angry, so angry that their eyes turned green.

"Hey guys I was about to tell you but …Sam are you mad at me?" Tucker asked

"Yeah, Tucker I am!" Sam said very angry and grabbed Tucker by the shirt

Tucker run away and Sam cased him shouting "GET BACK HERE TECNO GEEK!"

Danny chuckled and lave Sam get rid of Tucker.

**DID YOU LIKE IT? Give me a review if you like it! or otherwise I'll go with Anairam to kill you in the night slowly and painfully…WAHAHAHAHA*cough*…*cough* God I need to practice my evil laugh more!**

**Please review!**


	5. petition

The administrators of are as of June 4th going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think thats stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply wasn't added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be looseing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

The Next Muse

Yumiko21

Asmileadaykeepmeway

Youwillnotstopme

Firewillburn

917brat

Evil Long Penname Having Individual End

Biisaiyowaq

Danny Phantom Phanatic

Sin-NaMe

Lupsss


	6. some problems

**HELLO GUYS! SORRY FOR NOT WRITTING IN THE STORY OF DANNY'S PROBLEM…I'VE BEEN BUSY AND WELL EVERY TIME MY HEAD HAS A BRAINSTORM I HAVE TO WRITE AND THEN I POST IT!**

**GUYS, PLEASE BE PATIENT…NOW TIME FOR THE SHOW!**

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

Sam finally ended the fight with Tucker leaving him with a black eye and then they walked to Fenton Works…Sam and Danny hand in hand while Tucker was messing with his PDA.

When they arrive Maddie and Jack took Sam and connected her to some kind of machine.

"How is she Jack?" Maddie said to her husband

Jack examine Sam meanwhile she was looking at Danny and with her eyes begging for help.

"She's ok Maddie…no ghost signatures"

Danny went over where Sam was and then pulled her away from his parents.

"Sam are you all right?" he asked very worried

Sam nodded and then he looked at his parents.

"What were you doing?" Danny asked them

Maddie and Jack didn't pay attention to him and returned to the lab. Tucker looked at them very strange and then all of them went to Danny's room.

"This is weirder than last time" Sam said "We need to get rid of the ghost kid before he ruins my life forever!"

Danny and Tucker nodded when her phone rang.

"Hi" Sam answered"…no…no…I'm not going to answer that! ...no… LEAVE ME ALONE!" she hung up

Danny went over her and comfort her while she enjoyed the contact. Tucker took some photos to blackmail them later…until Jazz appeared.

"Danny, Sam" she said "the WiG are here" she said

Sam went downstairs and saw agent O and agent K infront of them. Maddie was yelling at them while Jack was trying to be part of them…

"We came for Miss Manson" agent O said "she will be in our labs to ask her questions about the ghost boy"

Sam looked at them and then growled.

"Do you have the legal letter to take me away without my choice or you just came without it?"

Both agents growled and then leaved. Maddie and Jack looked at Sam and then Sam went upstairs not saying anything.

Danny followed her. Tucker was about to, but Jazz stopped him.

In Danny's room Sam and Danny talked about how the plan was going to start…and how they would end with the fake Danny Phantom the next day…that was very convenient since the next day was Friday and in Monday everything would be ok and forgotten…or so was their hope.

**SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER GUYS! Ok…now let me say that I'm working on a new story and I'm trying to work on many other stories here…well only this one and the Guardian of the dragon's flame…please read it and review it guys…that would make me happy …and well I'm still working on t-rex989 challenge…It's hard to do it from Maddie's POV…so please be patient and I'll try to do my best!**

**LUPSS OUT!**


	7. failed plans and a new challenge

**ANOTHER CHAPTER OF "DANNY'S PROBLEM" MY FANS!**

**First of all…since I'm inspired of getting revenge on my brother, the inspiration of this story just came to me! I'm so evil!**

FRIDAY- TIME FOR THE REVENGE!

Sam was walking through the halls of Casper High when she saw the fake Danny Phantom alone.

"Hey! Danny Phantom!" she called him

The boy looked at her and then smiled.

"Yes Sam Manson" he said

Sam then looked inside her bag and took out a piece of paper and handed it to him.

"The GiW gave me this and told me to hand it to you" Sam said "they said that it was very important and nobody except you could read it"

The fake Danny read the note and then nodded.

"Thanks Sam" he said "now I must go to where they told me to meet them"

Sam smiled and then walked up to the corner and turned around. When she got there Danny, Tucker and Jazz where already there.

"Ready?" Sam asked

All of them nodded and then Danny turned into Danny Phantom and make all of them intangible and they went to the Pool.

They have told the whole school except the fake Danny to meet them at the pool…where they would unmask the fake Phantom once for all…

When they arrive there all of the school was there waiting for the fake Phantom.

Sam and Danny stood invisible, but Jazz and Tucker went over the mass of teenagers to calm them down.

When the fake Phantom came into view Danny shot an ecto-ray from behind and make him fell into the pool where his make-up messed, but he still looked like Danny Phantom…so the 1rst plan failed.

Danny, Sam, Tucker and Jazz tried many other kinds to unmask the fake Phantom, but in every single plan they failed.

"I can't take this anymore!" Danny shouted and then went over where the fake Phantom was.

The fake Phantom then gasped when he saw Danny.

"Me, you, outside" Danny said "Then we will see who is the real Danny Phantom…and who is not"

**YAY! NEXT CHAPTER DONE!**

**I'll post the nest one soon guys! I'm not very good at writing battles so…you know!**

**BYE!**


End file.
